The Adventures of Companion Cube and Turret
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Turret EVE and Companion Cube WALLE go on many strange adventures, considering one can't walk and the other is considered one hundred percent inanimate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E and I don't own Portal either.

The Adventures of Companion Cube and Turret

Chapter 1: Turret meets Cube.

It was another day at Aperture Science where there was no one around, probably because the whole planet was evacuated from the pollution thanks to Buy N' Large company.

But that didn't mean there wasn't any… thing around, in fact there was GLaDOS who by this point is extremely bored and she was just a computer with four eye shaped cores hanging in a ceiling all day, so of course she was bored.

One core was the Morality Core not used all that much and since GLaDOS had a loose sense of what right and wrong is; however it keeps trying to make GLaDOS do the right thing constantly annoying her primary mind, it had a purple colored eye.

Second core was the Info Core, a core that was by far the most annoying to the primary mind even if it was important to keep her mind active it kept asking stupid questions almost constantly; it had an orange colored eye.

Third core was the Supply Core, the core that is starting to drive her into lunacy because of its inane cake recipes it kept somehow making; it had a blue colored eye and its best friend was the Info Core by the obvious amount of odd cake recipes.

Fourth core was where she had to keep all of her anger, because of all the stuff she had to deal with listening to all those other idiotic cores, its eye color was solid red and snarls crazily to prove how far GLaDOS was being pushed with her own mind.

But this wasn't very important to the story.

"Checking Turret fifty thousand nine hundred and fourty two." Stated GLaDOS as the boredom was getting to her, she didn't have any humans to make her evil or insane so she just moped onward checking each Turret individually.

"Turret Eve here, are you still there." Was the turrets response to GLaDOS query, when GLaDOS suddenly had a mark of what would it be called… inspiration?

"Yes Eve, but I have a special assignment for you and I will be opening a portal to send this assignment for you to take care of." The turret in question was white egg shaped had three non ambulatory legs poking out of its bottom keeping it standing, it had a vertical center split hatch, which open to reveal inside it was two bright blue eyes that doubled as laser pointers and it was armed with a plasma cannon beneath said eyes that can cover a cone of fire range in front of itself.

Her name was EVE because GLaDOS wanted to call her something that wasn't as boring as Emergency Violent Emplacement unit.

"Ready to receive assignment." Eve said finally getting something to do since the past two hundred years have been boring, wondering what it was that a non mobile turret was posed to do other then shoot at stuff.

"Then receive it you shall…." GLaDOS said in a slightly demented tone of voice, as it looked into the small corridor at the turret through a camera.

Then a blue portal suddenly opens above the hapless turret and the last thing she saw before she was knocked out are the letters CC-WALLE written underneath a pink heart on a cube shaped object.

End of chapter.

**Character Thoughts**

Turret EVE (Emergency Violent Emplacement)

Is currently offline due to cube to body experience.

GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operation System)

Is trying to find something fun to do, it is determined that hitting a turret with a cube was fun.

Eve is a non mobile turret and WALLE is a non living companion cube, how will this all work out?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E and I don't own Portal either.

The Adventures of Companion Cube and Turret

(If you can't tell it's an AU to the original WALLE, then you're not reading the parenthesis)

Chapter 2: The cube does nothing… YAY!

It was only three hours later and EVE had been set into an upright non malfunctioning position facing towards the cube.

"Hello who are you?" EVE queried obviously not getting what GLaDOS had in mind.

"He is a Companion Cube and his name is WALLE which stands for Will Always Live Life Exceptionally unit, you are to watch him and make sure he doesn't leave." GLaDOS answered in the silent cubes stead, while snickering slightly at her ingenious convoluted not mostly thought out plan.

"Hello? Deploying." EVE said making her eyes roam over the cube with the pink heart which seemed to draw her eyes to it for some reason.

"Are you still there?" EVE queried again trying to get a response out of the cube, since GLaDOS implied it was alive by stating it as a he.

"There you are." EVE was now stating the obvious, but wanted the cube to know it was there.

"Hi." Still no response from the motionless cube as EVE used her blue eyes to look at its corners.

"Target Acquired." EVE Said wanting to affirm that this was the cube she had to watch, for some reason she felt as if something was wrong with this situation.

"What is your directive?" Trying to make idle conversation with this thing was an odd anomaly that suddenly appeared in EVE's head.

"I like WALLE, does WALLE like me?" EVE said, for some reason she was becoming very entranced with the cube.

Meanwhile GLaDOS wondered why EVE wasn't doing anything and then she realized that all turrets could do were look, talk and shoot… She silently made a note to design and make a Mobility Operations unit to help EVE and WALLE move around…

"OH GREAT, now I'm legally insane since I just thought that Aperture Science does nothing cube is an Aperture Science does something cube and now I'm talking to myself." GLaDOS said wearily.

"What does the Companion Cube WALLE do exactly?" It came from a second voice which made GLaDOS groan as it was from the Info Core, which as she knows is always followed by...

"Accessing CUBE CAKE recipe, ingredients one companion cube, ten gallons of epoxy glue frosting, burnt banana peels, fourteen fried roaches…" GLaDOS quickly shut off the Supply Core's voice from her primary mind not wanting to hear the more stupid recipes that somehow mostly involve rhubarb.

"RAAGHGH SMANARHHAFAJLREAJFLAEK!" GLaDOS sighed in relief as her anger core acting started its function; it always does when she gets mad and it always vents the frustration for her it felt better to lose that anger in a manageable way.

"Beep" GLaDOS ignored the Morality Cores attempt to communicate; as it was trying to warn her that what she was doing is wrong.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't that portal gun thing look like a modified turret?" This caused GLaDOS to groan louder as she forgot to shut out the Info Core again.

Back with EVE and WALLE, the cube just sat there yet EVE continued to love every minute of it being there with her.

"WALLE doesn't need to be shy, EVE will never shoot WALLE." The cube just sat there, but EVE felt it was alive and talking to her in some way.

"YAY! You are my best friend." EVE said all of the sudden her blue eyes smiling; though the cube did nothing at all she pretended it had.

Meanwhile with GLaDOS, she was watching this phenomenon taking place that a turret was talking to an inanimate object and making notes on how the cube affected the turret.

Then the Info and Supply Core managed to link to her again, this was really frustrating.

End of chapter.

**Character Thoughts**

Turret EVE (Emergency Violent Emplacement)

Is currently trying to get to know WALLE.

GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operation System)

Is currently having a problem with Info and Supply Cores.

CC-WALLE (Companion Cube, Will Always Live Life Exceptionally)

Is currently not doing anything.

Now EVE is getting to know WALLE and although WALLE has yet to do anything EVE is attracted to his inanimate perfection what will she do to make this story actually interesting?

What is GLaDOS planning and how annoyed will she possibly get with her cores?


End file.
